


There's a Line between Protection and Coddling

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (only mentioned), Alternate Universe - High School, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, on the new planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has just gotten jumped by a group of stupid humans who aren't okay with how fluid Troll sexuality is. His moirail happens to enter the bathroom when he's cleaning himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Line between Protection and Coddling

Eridan really does love the new world.

He loves the fashion and glittering lakes it got from Earth. He loves still having his fins and quadrants like Alternia.

He's even glad to have Sollux has his moirail, because for all their previous hate and murder, he really does love him.

He doesn't, however, like school or the people in it.

* * *

"Damn it," Eridan muttered as he ducked in the bathroom. Looking in the full length mirror, he examined the finger shaped bruises on his shoulders and the way his clothes were wrinkled and crooked.

He'd have to catch Feferi before gym and enlist her help covering them up. That wouldn't end well for the guys who had done it and while Eridan would certain enjoy it, murder would get them put in that prison thing he'd been warned about by John.

With a sigh, he set about fixing his clothes - twisting his bright purple jeans back into place and trying to rub the dirt off them. He was adjusting the sleeves on his ripped white shirt, trying to set the fabric over his bruises, when the door swung open.

"I'll meet you in science, AA!" Sollux's voice flooded in as he spoke to his matespirit. Eridan's eyes went wide and he looked frantically for a place a to hide, only for Sollux to come around the corner when he did. "Hey! Eridan, how was-" The mustard blood stopped, looking at the purple bruises with shaded eyes.

Eridan swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hey Sollux. How was tech?"

"Who did it?" Sollux's voice was dangerously low as he advanced on Eridan. For all the hate in his voice, though, his fingers were soft and gentle as he ghosted them across the bruises. "Tell me, Eridan."

"No one," Eridan declared. When Sollux didn't back down, he added,  "Just some stupid human who caught me on my way out of design."

"Fuck!" the word made Eridan jump in surprise. "I knew it! I shouldn't have let you take that class alone. Fuck. I'll transfer in the morning, the administers always make exceptions for quad-"

"I don't want you to! You like tech and I have Kanaya in design-"

"You got jumped Eridan! As your moirail, I have to protect you from-"

"And as yours I'm telling you to enjoy your elective! You don't have to treat me like a baby, Captor!" There was a sting behind the name, memories of a game and wizards wands and near kismeitude. Neither of them said anything for a minute, angry and panting from shouting.

This had been their first fight since their moirailligence had started and it felt so wrong in contrast to their previous ones.

Sollux pushed up his glasses, digging his palms into his eyes, and groaned, "I'm not mad, Eri. I just want to protect you, I'd do the same for AA."

"I know," Eridan answered. Silence settled again before he added, "Let's just go meet Aradia in science okay? I'm sure she's already worried about you."

Sollux sighed, "This isn't over."

"I know."


End file.
